Alive
by ChuuChan2017
Summary: After what seemed to be an untimely death for two of their strongest member's, the Port Mafia and Agency do their best to get over it... That is until two seventeen year olds show up to shake the very foundation of what they believe in. Most of them are forced to believe that reincarnation really does exist. /I suck at summaries./
1. Rebirth

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It all happened in what seemed like a blink of an eye, the sound of a gun shot rang through the air, and the air seemed still./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dazai Osamu, found himself being flung to the ground, he didn't even understand what happened, who threw him to the ground./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"That was until he heard a gaging sounding cough echo in the silence after the gun shot./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dazai's eyes looked up, and he the sight before him, left him speechless, and in utter panic, as the realization finally hit /br /Chuuya, in his weaken state from corruption, had stood in a last ditch effort to save Dazai. He succeeded, but at the cost of his own life./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dazai moved to catch Chuuya's body before it hit the ground, holding him as if he was cradling a /br /Dazai Osamu never shed a tear, he never showed real emotion./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"But at that moment, the only thing on his face was pure and utter shock and disbelief. Chuuya, of all people saved him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Another cough brought the darker haired male out of his thoughts, his eyes looked at the wound to Chuuya's chest. It was fatal… And the backup wouldn't make it in time. He didn't understand how this happened. He had been positive that Chuuya had taken out all of their enemy's. He had been sure of it... but, it seemed he was wrong. Oh so wrong. And now, there they were sitting there, Dazai looking down at Chuuya with what was now a heart wrenching expression on his face. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Chuuya coughed before he spoke up. "Shitty... Dazai..." he muttered slightly, and small smile was on his lips though. "I thought you… knew everything." His voice was weak. He really didn't have a lot of time left. He knew that he wouldn't make it, he didn't want to die. He really didn't want to. But it seemed as if he didn't have much of a choice in this matter./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Chuuya... Don't speak, please. You will be alright, I know it-" It was a weak attempt to try and make Chuuya not waste any energy speaking. Maybe, just maybe, someone would show up sooner. It was a hope Dazai was clinging to./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Chuuya laughed weakly. "No. You and I... Both know, that by the time… they actually get here… It will be too late…" he said softly to Dazai. "Don't go… putting idea's in my head… I don't… want to die… but, I know I won't… make it." His voice was cracking slightly. His emotions showing through, but he was trying to stay strong…. No matter how terrified he was feeling./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dazai hated that, he knew it was the truth, and to be told by Chuuya himself…. He couldn't stand it. This wasn't supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen! His voice was shaking, betraying him. "I'm sorry, Chuuya..." he whispered to him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It is said, that a person's life flashes before their eyes before they die./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"And this seemed to be true for Chuuya. Who smiled weakly. "Dazai…" he mumbled out, voice weak, and only getting weaker. "….. I've wanted to tell you this..." he mumbled softly. He wanted to say it, before he died. He needed to say it before he died. "I… love you…" he mumbled, his voice fading after it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dazai, with a look of pure pain, looked down at Chuuya, who had managed to say the one thing that they could never say to each other. In this moment, with a tear that slipped from his eye. "I love you too." but it was too late. Chuuya was gone, and Dazai felt a mix of emotions. Rage, pain, guilt- So many things./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"And when their reinforcement showed up… Dazai wanted to laugh. A little too late for that. He stood up, after carefully laying Chuuya down./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Even the reinforcements from the Port Mafia were late, showing up at the same time as the Detective Agency./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dazai went for the first person with a gun, which happened to be Higuchi. He ripped her gun from her grasp, electing a gasp of surprise from her. He aimed at the person who shot Chuuya, already wounded and out of bullets. He could hear the yells of Kunikida in the background, but he didn't care. He pulled the trigger, and the bullet erupted from the gun, shooting the man in the head. Dead on. Dazai had not been known as the Demon prodigy for nothing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There was another silence that seemed to take over the field. Members of both the Agency and Mafia seemed shocked at what just happened/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Atsushi's never seen Dazai fire a gun, and with such accuracy that it left the young male shivering in fear. He has never seen Dazai like this, he looked almost crazed when he pulled the trigger./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Now, he was standing there, looking at the dead body of the male who had shot Chuuya. His arms were limp at his sides. And Kunikida tried to coax Dazai into handing over the gun. Which, of course didn't happened. A small, weak smile slipped to his lips as he looked at the others./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sorry…" it was a weak apology to them. Akutagawa knew what was going to happen, and there was nothing they could do to stop it. A look of horror crossed his normally stoic face as he watched Dazai raise the gun, pointing it at his head./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It didn't take a genius to figure out that Dazai and Chuuya had been in love with each other, the issue was that they never were able to say to each other… Until it was too late./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The looks of horror flashed over everyone's face, and just as Kunikida was about to move, there was the echo of gun fire./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The gun hit the ground along with a thud of a body./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"And there was nothing anyone could do./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The Port Mafia took Chuuya's body, while the Detective Agency took Dazai's./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There were two separate funerals./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"And eventually, the names on the graves were eventually forgotten by everyone but the agency and mafia./p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"{Seventeen Years Later}/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A bored sounding sigh slipped from the brunette's lips, leaning against the lockers before pushing himself off of them, he made his way out to the field where they were having gym that day. They were playing soccer. Oh joy, just what he enjoyed. He wasn't a sports person, but he knew how it worked. Once they were gathered out in the field, they picked goalies first, which Dazai had the unfortunate pleasure of being one of them. He was decent, which was why he was picked. He and the other goalie went to the goals and watched as the other kids were separated into two teams. Dazai's eyes instantly found the red head, who had just transferred here from another district. He groaned, noting that the boy, Chuuya, his name was. Was now on the other team. The shit was outstanding at soccer, even though he was on the track and field team. He was fast, and seemed to have some unseen agility that made it hard to keep your eyes on him until he was right up on you./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With a soft sigh, Dazai just shook his head, he was awaiting the pain, last time Chuuya bruised his arm, while still making a goal. The shorter male was way too lucky with this sport./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Speaking of the other male, Chuuya was currently stretching, and Dazai couldn't help but watch the other. Things were so weird for him, ever since the male transferred to this district, he couldn't help but feel like he knew him from somewhere, but he could not recall seeing him before./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He didn't get enough time to think on it, because a moment later, the teacher was blowing the whistle, and the game started./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dazai hated this, Chuuya was way too good, and he always seemed to fall for his tricks, Chuuya was ambidextrous, Dazai had found out, one day while watching the other male writing in class, watching him switch from hand to hand, but also noticed that his right hand was his strongest point, meaning he tended to use the right more than the left. But, in soccer, that didn't seem to matter, because he was kicking that ball with both left and right foot, with more power than he cared to admit. On the up side that he actually managed to stop the ball, which was only twice, he got hit in the stomach so hard from that last kick, that he fell to the ground, coughing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was at that point, that their teacher ended the game a bit early, mostly so Dazai could sit down and relax, even though he was sure that he already had a raging bruise starting on his stomach./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dazai looked up just in time to see the red headed male walk towards him, he raised an eyebrow, hand lightly pressed against his stomach from the pain that seemed to pulsing there. That had really hurt, actually... He didn't like pain, and this was no different./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Chuuya stopped in front of him for a moment before speaking. "Uh, look... Sorry about that. I didn't think I was kicking it that hard." He said to the other male, who was glancing to the side./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"So it seemed he had no idea of the strength he had. That was amusing to even think about it. "Ah, Don't worry about it. I've felt worse." He said, a sly grin was on his lips, one that had all the girls within close proximity of them squealing in delight. He had a bit of a fan group, of girls and boys./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"This made Chuuya cringe slightly but look away, he then turned and started to walk away. "Uh, okay." He muttered slightly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It seems Chuuya has now caught the attention of Dazai Osamu. And no one knew if that was a good thing or not./p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Chuuya huffed a bit in annoyance, he knew that he had a hard kick, but he didn't think there was really anyone that weak that they could not properly catch the ball. Dazai was the first person he's met, who seemed to be so physically weak. He knew a lot about Dazai, how he was popular with woman, he was really smart. People like him really pissed Chuuya off./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sighing, Chuuya went back into the locker room to change, since class ended early because of Dazai's injury, which only meant that he was going to end up getting shit from a lot of girls, for daring to hurt their poor Dazai. God, he wanted to gag. He could tell Dazai was a huge flirt, but he never seemed to be serious about a girl. He did it just to entertain them and lead them on. He heard a rumor that Dazai made one cry, but yet she was still there, a loyal fangirl. To Chuuya, that was utter stupidity. Why like a person who was such an asshole to you?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With a huff, he changed back into his school uniform and moved to head back to the gym, where they were to wait out the rest of the class. He went over by a few of the other guys, who had given him props for knocking Dazai down like that. He got a long with them for the most part, but he ignored it when they were on the topic of woman, instead he was looking to where Dazai was, with what looked like a book and ice pack against his stomach. He was every bit the nerd Chuuya thought it was, just he happened to have some strangely good looks. Shaking his head, he breathed and sighed slightly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He really only butted into the conversation a few times, putting in his two cents here and there. He couldn't have been happier when the bell rang, it was their last class of the day. And he was more than happy to go home. Not that he was looking forward to seeing his step dad, but you know. He could always go out if it was too bad. He didn't understand why his mother married the idiot./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He made sure he had his bag, with his homework and ended up leaving the school right away, not waiting for anyone. He really had no friends, and he found having friends was way too much effort for him. Since he could hardly do anything as it was./p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was bad that night, his step dad was drinking, his mother was gone. He was alone with a raging alcoholic who didn't seem to know how to keep his hands to himself. Lovely, just the kind of night Chuuya wanted, to be hit and shoved by an over grown man, because Chuuya was unfortunately short, but he still was stronger than his step dad, by some kind of miracle./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He managed to slip out, more like run out. Just to get away from that man, after having stolen some money, which his step dad wouldn't know went missing, the man wasn't rich, but he wasn't hurting for money either, he's stolen a lot more than that./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With a soft sigh, he stopped running outside what he assumed was a café, he was still new to the area, he didn't know everything or what was in this city. But anywhere was better than being called illegitimate constantly. He didn't know who his father was personally, all he knew was that he had been some French male his mother had met, fallen in love with at one point and time, and had an illegitimate child with. Which would be him. A small sigh left his lips as he went into the café and sat down, his eyes downcast to the table. His mother had recently deemed him old enough to know the story about his real father. And told him how he ended up getting killed, after promising his mother marriage and everything when she had told him she was pregnant, he had gotten involved with the Port Mafia, and had been executed because of 'leaving' when he shouldn't have. Meaning he left, they found him. And they killed him. They know nothing about him or his mother, he has his mother's maiden name, because he refused to take on his step dads last name. Nakahara Chuuya is what he went by now, he no longer adorns his father's last name./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Looking up when a woman came to take his order, he told her that he wanted coffee and a salad, because really he didn't want much right now. His mind was racing with so many things, trying to figure out what he would do… he knew that he had nowhere to go once he turned eighteen in a few days. He would have to stay in school, but he didn't want to stay home... anywhere but there./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He was in the process of thinking when he heard the door open, and his eyes shot up, since he was sitting right next to the door. He looked at what seemed to be a middle aged man, black hair with white tips. Who looked as if he was aiming for someone in the room, and when his eyes fell to Chuuya, he felt as though his blood ran cold. He knew this man; he had seen wanted posters for him. Akutagawa Ryunosuke. The man spoke up after that, his voice was low. "Nakahara Chuuya." He spoke with purpose. "I have come to offer you a place within the Port Mafia." He said slowly. There was something that the man knew, that Chuuya didn't know. Akutagawa gave Chuuya a look, a look that showed familiarity. Like the man knew him somehow./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""W-why would I take an offer like that?!" he sounded more panicked than pissed. But could you blame him? He was being confronted by a man who he knew nothing about./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The man's lips twitch into something Chuuya could only take as a smirk. "Let me rephrase that... you will join, or your family will be killed. It is your choice." He said to him. That made Chuuya freeze. He really didn't have a choice now, he didn't give a damn about his step dad, but his mother... He couldn't let anything happen to her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Swallowing, Chuuya looked at him. "Fine." he said to him. He would join. Not that he had much of a choice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The look on Akutagawa's showed he was glad he wouldn't have to resort to force. "Come." He said to him, as he turned to leave the café, and Chuuya begrudgingly followed him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"In the back of the room, a chuckle could be heard. He sipped at his coffee with a small smirk, because things have just gotten interesting indeed./p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Chuuya wasn't sure what was going to happen… All he knew that he was being lead to some secret area for the Port Mafia, by this dark haired man. Honestly, Chuuya felt like he knew this male for some reason or another, but he also knew that it was impossible, he really only knew him from the wanted posters that hung around town… Why his mother had decided to move them to this city was beyond him. But he never questioned her, not even now./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He looked up when Akutagawa stopped outside a door, pulling out a key and opening said door, he held it open so Chuuya could walk inside first, where he stopped and blinked, it was full of people. Akutagawa walked in behind him and went ahead./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I've found him, as you've instructed, sir." He said, bowing to an older look male, who seemed to have a grin on his face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Who are these people….?' Was the only thought too cross Chuuya's mind as he looked at them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"There was girl, who looked to either been a teen or young adult, sitting on the table with her legs crossed, a smile on her face, she had long curly blond hair…br /The next person he saw was also an older woman, who wore a traditional kimono, who was looking at him as if she was seeing a /Akutagawa was standing next to a shorter person, whom had their long hair up in a weird style, and wore a mask over their face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mori spoke up. "Good evening, Chuuya. I am sure that you are confused, so let me introduce you to these people before we continue." He held his hand out to the girl sitting on the table. "This is Elise; I've been caring for her most of her life." He said with a genuine smile. "You have already met Ryunosuke, though, he would rather go by his last name, Akutagawa." He said, nodding to the darker haired male. "This woman here, is Kouyou, she will be in charge helping you out around here, while Akutagawa will be training you." He said. "And that is Gin, leader of our Gorilla squad." He said, grinning./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Chuuya breathed, taking in their names and faces. Why him…...? What was so special about him that they wanted him here? Did they know he was that man's son? No, there was no way… The only things he had were that man's eye color and hair color, there was nothing else. There had to be some other reason as to why. "…Why? Why am I here. Why do you guys want me?" he couldn't keep himself from asking the man, who he knew was the boss./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Mori smiled, it was obvious this man had a soft side, he must be lucky to have seen it so far. "Because, Chuuya… You are a lost asset to us… We can only hope; you will be able to uncover the memories of your past to be able to remember." He said lightly to him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"That confused Chuuya greatly, memories of his past? What? The confusion showed on his face as Kouyou spoke up. "You will still be able to attend school, we wouldn't want to make it look like you just upped and vanished, it would no look good on us. But, there will always be someone to pick you up. And you will return here promptly." She said to him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes, now Kouyou, show this boy to his room." Mori said with some glee. Kouyou looked at him. "The same room as before." "Yes."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"And before he knew it, he was being lead out of the room and down a hall. This still did not help his confusion, but he knew better than to question things right now… Maybe he could ask this woman, she seemed nice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kouyou opened the door to Chuuya, showing a nice and neat room. Blinking, he wondered his way inside, looking around. He felt a wave a déjà vu hit him like a ton of brinks. This place was so familiar to him, but span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"why/span. He could not place this feeling. Moving over to the bed, he sat down before looking at the /br /"Can you please tell me what is going on here…?" he asked her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kouyou looked at Chuuya with a sad smile. "I am sorry, lad. But I cannot do that… This is something you have to try and remember yourself." She said with a small smile to him. She was thankful that Mori was letting her mentor Chuuya again, because if he still had his ability, and it was just buried under a layer of forgotten memories, she would need to help him control it, if he doesn't remember how to. While Akutagawa would train him to remaster his martial arts again, Kouyou knew, that he was like Dazai. His style of training new members was exactly the same as Dazai's… Shaking her head she headed back to the door. "If you need me, you send someone for me and I will come." She said as she left the room, leaving Chuuya to ponder on his thoughts./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With a sigh, Chuuya flopped down onto his new bed, it was so much comfier than the one he had at home… Speaking of home, he wondered what they told his mother? Or did she just think that he ran away? That would probably be the best, besides… It was only four days until he turned eighteen. Turning on his side, thoughts all in his head, he slowly fell asleep./p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was early in the morning when Dazai arrived at school, he always arrived a few hours earlier than normal, because he would rather avoid people the best he could than have to be confronted right away by the fan girls he had. Besides, he always helped the teachers with certain things as well. He was far from a teacher's pet, he just would rather do something to keep him mind occupied rather than think about Chuuya, which he still didn't fully understand why he was even thinking about him anyways./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With a small sigh, he slipped out his phone, noticing he got a text from a co-worker of his, Dazai was a special case. He had been instantly gifted with his ability, before his memories, and had been instantly approached by the Detective Agency for a job, he was Orphaned anyways, so he took the job without much of a thought. Where he was allowed to attend high school, since they said it would help him blend in a bit better with the crowd. The text was from Atsushi, saying that they received information about a missing person, it had seemed that a boy went missing the night before, and the police won't take the case, because they have a feeling the Port Mafia was involved./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dazai sighed. 'Send me the information, Atsushi-san.' He sent back to him. And it wasn't a moment later that his phone buzzed, he opened the file and his eyes widened slightly. The picture, he knew that boy… It was Chuuya./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Atsushi sent him another text. 'The mother stopped by, explaining that the boys biological father had been part of the Port Mafia before he had been born. But had been killed, for betraying them. She is worried that they want her son in replace of his father.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dazai sighed. 'I doubt that; it doesn't seem like the Port Mafia's style. No, I can bet you that this kid has some kind of ability that interest the Port Mafia. Like how you guys confronted me the moment I used my nullifying ability.' He sent back to him. He knew a lot of the Port Mafia, don't ask him how, because even he isn't sure on how he knew all of this, it was like there was an unlimited amount of information in his head. Maybe from a past life? Had he been a part of the Mafia in his past life? That could have been, he wasn't against the thought of reincarnation./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'I'll let you know if he shows up in school today, he's in my class'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He sent the last text to Atsushi before he went back to making copies of that day's test. One he already knew all the answers to anyways. He returned to the class room with the papers, handed them to the teacher before going back out, by this point it was almost time for the students to start arriving, so he hung around the windows that were facing the front of the room, that's when his eyes caught the sight of a black car. And the person who got out of it, was indeed Chuuya./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Chuuya just arrived at school, and his escorts are of the port mafia.' He sent to Kunikida this time./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"His eyes watched the other hoist his bag over his shoulders, and exchange a few words with the escort before heading to the school./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'It seems that he may not have gone missing. He was being too friendly with the escort. I think, he may be a runaway, and joined the Port Mafia.' Another text to Kunikida./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dazai moved down to the first floor and intercepted Chuuya, smiling at him. "Hello, mister Mafioso." He said with a small smirk, causing Chuuya to narrow his /br /Of course, it just had to be Dazai, what person got here this early anyways? Was he some weird ass? Probably. He scoffed and looked away. "The fuck is it to you anyways?" he asked. Not looking at the other. Honestly, he wasn't about to say he was forced into the Mafia. "If you speak a word of this to anyone, I will end you." He said to him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""ohhh, spoken like a true Mafioso~" he mused slightly. He wasn't sure if he was amused by the other. "All I want to know, is if you were abducted, or if you went willingly." He said to him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Chuuya hesitated for a moment. "I ran away… I went to them; I couldn't stand my home life anymore… On the 29sup style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: inherit; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 0;"th/sup, I will be eighteen, there is no point in trying to make me go home, when I chose this. I refuse to live under the same roof as that man. And you can tell my mother that." He said, his voice was cold as he said it. He needed to sound convincing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dazai was honestly taken a back at the answer, he wasn't expecting from the likes of Chuuya. Though his frowned. "You do know what you are getting yourself into, right?" he asked /br /Chuuya gave him a look. "I am very aware of what I am getting into, Dazai." He said to him, he then moved and walked past him. "Now leave me alone…" he muttered as he headed to his locker, to put his things away and grab what he needed for the first class. He hated that, why the hell was Dazai questioning him like that? It made no sense. Was he part of that weird Agency that his escort warned him about? If he was, then he was sure they took the missing persons case from his mother, meaning that they will be able to give her what he said./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"And Dazai did just that, he sent the recording to Ranpo, who in turn placed it for the agency. And eventually, it was placed for Chuuya's mother./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The woman broke down at that./p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"That wasn't exactly how he wanted to start his day, the day was half over, and he kept replaying the meeting with him and Dazai over and over again inside his head./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Why had he even stop to speak to him? He didn't understand it at all…/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sighing he move to go to his science class, which he had with Dazai. Oh joy. He wasn't looking forward to this at all./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Grabbing his book, he headed to class, he slipped inside and sat down in his desk just a few seconds before the bell rang./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The teacher started to speak to them, about how she wanted them to team up, to work on this assignment, it wasn't due for a week from then, but she wanted them to continue working together for it, just as Chuuya was about to look around, Dazai slipped into the seat next to him, smirking slightly. "Hey there, span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"partner/span" the word was laced with amusement, and Chuuya just wanted to move away./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Out of anyone you could have pick in this room, you chose to pick me? Why?" he asked him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's my job to keep an eye on you, I work for the detective agency." Dazai answered simply, confirming Chuuya's thoughts, making him scoff./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Of course." He muttered slightly, leaning back in the chair. Leave it to Dazai to make himself his personal sitter. "You are annoying; you know that?" he said to him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A chuckle slipped from Dazai's lips. "So I have been told." He said simply as he leaned against the table, his eyes were on Chuuya, which was making the small male rather uncomfortable./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Have a staring problem?" he asked him, his voice was a whisper as the teacher started to speak. He was really uncomfortable with this whole situation, with Dazai knowing he was in the Mafia, he knew the other wasn't going to let him off now. And it was going to be a very long rest of the year for him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dazai shrugged slightly as he looked at him. "No, not really." He said, he really had this weird Déjà vu feeling with Chuuya. It was like they had spent a lot more time together, but Dazai could not place where or when. Shaking it from his head, he paid attention to what the teacher was saying, and what they would have to do for the project./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Chuuya was trying to keep his focus on the teacher, he was glad when a sheet was passed out to them, explaining to them what they needed to do, how long they had, they had two weeks, thank god. He sighed and leaned back in the chair. "Look. We will each do our own part, and just meet here in school when we have free time during lunch. Because I can't meet after school." He said to him. He really couldn't, and he didn't want to really. He didn't want to think much about it, even if he had wanted to, he couldn't. Because he had to return back to the Port Mafia right after school./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dazai just looked at him, raising his eyebrow a bit at that. He would try and get more out of him, but he decided against it. He watched when the bell rang, and Chuuya stood up, collecting his things and headed to his locker to change over for the rest of his classes. With a sigh, Dazai picked up his things and went to his own locker to get ready for the last few classes, he would see Chuuya in gym. So he wasn't too worried about it./p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Chuuya, on the other hand, was about ready for this day to be over with already. He just wanted to get back, and relax before his training with Akutagawa started. He would be spending the weakened with the older male, training and being taught what he would have to do. He wasn't really thrilled with it, but he knew he had no choice either way./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A small sigh slipped from his lips as he shoved the books in his bag, since his last class was P.E. Not that he was going to enjoy this anymore. Because he would be with Dazai, which he huffed at that thought. What was with the other male anyways? Why was he so interested in his life now that he was part of the Port Mafia? Okay, it wasn't the best thing to be interested in… But still, he just didn't get it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Hoisting his bag over his shoulder, he headed to the men's locker room so he could change, he wasn't looking forward to school at all. And only a few more days until he turned 18. Only a few more, then he wouldn't have to worry about it at all. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Once he was to the locker room, he quickly shifted through the lock and opened the locker, pulling out the close and shoving his bag inside, he quickly changed and headed out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He was happy to hear that they were going to be playing simple dodge ball. He glanced around and noticed that Dazai was on the other team, good. That meant he could whip the ball at him all he wanted. Which they were lucky enough to be given the balls first, and Chuuya was relentless, he whipped the ball at Dazai, getting him every /br /Needless to say, Chuuya was the one getting their team the most points, he was so accurate with hitting people. And he was content the moment that the class was over with. Which he managed to change and get out of the school before Dazai could even catch him. And he was in that car provided by the mafia faster than light. He just wanted to leave, and get away…/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Closing his eyes, he leaned against the window and sighed. He had to train with Akutagawa when he got back to base… He was nervous, it was something about trying to see if he still had his ability? He wondered what kind of ability he had? Or that they thought he had? He didn't know. But he was just tired, and not looking forward to it at all./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Once the car stopped, he opened his eyes and looked up. He got out of the car, grabbing his bag and headed to the main room, where Akutagawa was waiting for him. With an irritated sigh, he dropped his bag and fallowed the older male to where they would have training./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He looked at the other male when they stopped, it was a dark area... But it felt oddly familiar to him... Like he's been there many times. There was no denying that Chuuya was a strong fighter, but he knew nothing about Akutagawa./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Akutagawa gave him a head start, but needless to say, using his ability, he had Chuuya pinned to the floor, because he was inconsistent with his moves. Which Akutagawa told him his flaw, and told him that they were going to work on./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Chuuya was worn and beaten, he had a bit of a bruise forming on his chin, which the lady who called herself Kouyou said could be easily covered with a little foundation. He didn't even care, he just wanted to sleep and not wake up, that's how bad he felt and how tired he was./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With a groan he rolled over, he probably wouldn't go to school in the morning. He didn't want to, and the Mafia wouldn't make him. So he felt like sleeping the day away. So when he finally fell asleep, he was out. And no one bothered to wake him anyways./p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dazai sighed, he didn't get a chance to catch Chuuya before he left, and he was sure the other was trying to avoid, he didn't blame him really. But he still didn't fully understand why. He shrugged as he lightly spun the chair he was sitting in around to look out the window, he was at the Agency at this point. He was bored, more bored than he felt in a long time… He hasn't gone on a mission since his admission test, which had been interesting./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He looked up when he noticed Kunikida enter the room, a small smirk formed on his lips as he looked at him. "Kunikida, I'm bored… there is nothing to do here." He complained slightly. It was hard being a genius. He got bored so easy./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With a twitch of his eye, Kunikida told him to go find something to do if he was so bored. Which caused Dazai to /br /"But that's no fun at all." He sighed and leaned back in the chair. Honestly, he wanted to go look for Chuuya, there was just something about that kid that interested him the most. And he didn't fully understand it at all, which was confusing him so much./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With a sigh, he pushed himself up from the chair and moved to head out. Waving a half assed goodbye to Kunikida and he was out the door, more or less to head back to his dorm so he could sleep off his boredom, he may or may not be able to see Chuuya tomorrow./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He didn't know the other was planning on skipping out on school the next day… He also didn't know that the other was only two days closer to being 18 as well. /p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Chuuya ended up skipping school that day, not that any of the mafia cared any at all. For all they cared, he could drop out at eighteen, he would be able to at least. They didn't think he needed to finish school, he had a good enough /br /He was laying down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He knew he should probably start that science project. But, was it even worth it? He didn't need to get good grades; he wasn't going to amount to anything after this. He was going to be with the Mafia, and the more he thought about it, the more it felt like he was home. Why? This place should not feel like home to him, but then again. Nowhere had ever felt like home to him when his step father had been /br /Rolling over, Chuuya pushed himself up just as Kouyou knocked at his door before opening it, holding a bag of what he assumed to be make up. He got up and went over to sit in front of the dresser with the mirror on it. "I've been feeling this weird feeling. Like I belong here, but how is that? This is the first time I've ever been here." He said softly to her, watching as she covered up the bruise with foundation that matched his skin tone perfectly. He felt content like this, like he had done this before. But he wasn't /br /Kouyou smiled softly, there was hope. These feelings Chuya felt, meant that his memories were trying to break through. "Lad, I'm sure things will come to you soon, you just have to trust yourself. You have memories, memories of a life you once forgot." she said as she put the finishing touches on the makeup she put on him. "Also, just finish out school. There are only a few months left, and it would look better if you did." She said as she patted his shoulders. "Akutagawa is waiting for you..." she then said in a soft tone, making Chuuya /br /Shoving himself up, he left his room to meet with Akutagawa, and they started working on his flaws, and Chuuya saw where he had screwed up initially./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"They spent most of the day doing this, going over Chuuya's flaws, and training him how to sharpen the skills he already had. He was flexible, and agile, everything that made a decent martial artist. And Akutagawa was bound and determined to bring that back, it was what made Chuuya who he was in the past, and he wanted to bring that /br /This went on for a few hours, before Akutagawa let him go, and they made actual progress, with a few bruises added to the now collections he was gaining./p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A small groan slipped from his lips as fell to his bed, his face pressed against the pillow, he had showed and removed the makeup, and the bruise stood strong against his pale skin. Pulling the pillow to his face, he stayed that way until he was brought something to eat, since he didn't want to go anywhere to get food. He moved to sit at the dresser, looking at the /br /"What am I even doing?" he muttered as he looked at himself in the mirror. He stared at himself, memories, things he was supposed to remember. Looking into the reflection of his blue eyes. What was he supposed to remember? He had feelings, strong feelings like he should remember these things. Shaking his head, he started to eat the food that was given to him, he took his time with it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He wasn't in a hurry, not at all. Maybe the longer it took him, the less time he would have with /br /That was wishful thinking, he was half way through his food when he heard the knock on the door. "Hurry up, Akutagawa doesn't have all day." It was a female voice; he was sure it was Higuchi. Sighing, he grabbed the plate and went to the door, opening it. "I'm done." He said, slipping the plate into her hands and walking off to where he knew Akutagawa was waiting for him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"strong style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;" /strong/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It didn't take Dazai that long to figured out that Chuuya was skipping school that day, since he didn't see him arrive at school. Not that he was watching or anything. But he wasn't in any of their classes either, making the male sigh a bit, not that it mattered, he doubted that Chuuya was worried about his future at all, given he joined the mafia. Even though, he had gotten ahold of some of Chuuya poems from their literature class, and he was good at it… Really, he just wished that this life's Chuuya could have lived a normal life, of no abilities, or at least not knowing of his ability. After spending these last few days rather close to Chuuya, it almost seemed like it had opened a floodgate of memories for Dazai, everything was bunched together, and not in order, from what he could tell from trying to piece them together, but from what he noticed, He and Chuuya had been close, which makes this even more interesting for him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Just how close had he been to Chuuya?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"What was he to the Chuuya of that past?br /br /And would the Chuuya of this time remember like he did?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"br /Or was he doomed to live a life where only he remembers?br /br /These things kept going through his head throughout the day./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Pushing the thoughts to the back of his head, he just hoped that Chuuya wouldn't learn of his ability...br /br /All he could do is hope for that./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Grabbing his bag, Dazai moved to leave the school at the end of the day, he needed to head back to the Agency, something about wanting to go over the recording he had sent Kunikida the day before with Ranpo, who would be able to tell if it was a lie or not. It wasn't going to matter, if they can't get a hold of Chuuya before his birthday. Because once was legal, they couldn't do anything about what was happening. And, he already knew that it was going to be a lost cause, because if he knew Chuuya, he was just going to skip the next two days, and drop out after his birthday. Letting a sigh slip from his lips, he managed to catch a ride with Yosano, who had been around the area for one reason or another, he didn't bother to ask her about it though./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Leaning against the door, he stared out the window, trying to get his thoughts together, and the memories in the right order inside his head. It was a lot more difficult than he thought it would have been. But then again, he probably had not been meant to remember them in the first place, so the fact that he opened what seemed to be a flood channel of memories, was probably a rare thing for anyone./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It didn't take long to get to the Agency, and Dazai was the first on out of the car, his bag slung over his shoulder as he made him way up the stairs and pushed the door open, he looked over to see that Kunikida was there with a man he didn't recognize at first, then a memory flashed in his head, along with a name. "Ango…?" it was a question, almost as if he was unsure to even mutter the name, in case he was wrong, but he's never been wrong /br /Said man looked up at the sound of his name, his eyes landing one Dazai. "So it seems as if it is true." sighing, he spoke again. "I never thought I would see you again in this life time, Dazai-kun." He said, making a small chuckle slip from /br /"Like wise. I never assumed it would be this soon." Dazai spoke with an amused smile on his lips. His memories of the Mafia had been the first ones that surfaced and the only ones that made sense at first, he was still piecing together his memories with the Agency. "So, are you here because of Chuuya then?" he asked /br /Ango nodded a bit. "I am, its troublesome, because until the 29sup style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: inherit; font-size: 13.23px; font-family: inherit; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 0;"th/sup, he's still only a minor, and that poses a problem."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Dazai sighed. "It's only two days away at this point, unless you plan on staging a raid of the mafia, there is no hope of getting Chuuya out of there before he becomes eighteen." He said to him. "And a raid right now would be impossible." He said to him. "I've managed to piece together my life in the Mafia with memories I've managed to remember over the last week, it will be damn near impossible, with the lack of staff we have on hand, the only would who would stand half a chance would be Atsushi- But that's even pushing it." He said with a sigh. "And if Chuuya's remembered, or been told of his ability, he's being trained right now, by Akutagawa, and the minute he recovers that ability. he will be thrown right back into the Executive spot. He was a pawn that Mori lost too soon, and I know for sure that Mori isn't going to let him go again so easily." He spoke, looking directly at Ango. "I left, Chuuya was the next best thing. And he lost that valuable pawn. And now that its back, he is taking/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"A frown slipped to Ango's lips, he knew Dazai was correct. That's what made the situation worse for them, the agency had been lucky to get their hands on Dazai before Mori. Dazai had already remembered his ability, and knew how it worked. But Chuuya was a whole different story, unless he remembered, Kouyou was going to have re-train him on how to control it, since it seemed to be in sync with his emotions, Dazai had remembered that much at /br /Another sigh fell from the lips of someone other than Ango or Dazai. "So, what your saying is there is no point in even attempting it?" It was Kunikida this time. And Dazai nodded. "We can do anything about it, even if what Chuuya said was a lie, it doesn't matter because he made the choice either way. Even if there had been an ultimatum behind it. The Mafia has a lot of control, more so than ever. And if they still have that permit. We can't do anything; we will just have to wait and see what happens. I don't like it, but it is a suicide mission to try anything else, not that I would mind." He added as an afterthought./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He narrowly avoided whatever Kunikida threw at him and shrugged. He went over to his desk and sat down, looking at the papers that he had neglected to finish, there was nothing they could do right now. Waiting was the only option they had for the time being, even if Dazai himself was not happy about it. They would just have to deal with things as time progressed, since the police wouldn't handle Mafia /br /Dazai sat at his desk, for now, mostly just staring at the work he didn't want to do. He was listening mostly to Kunikida and Ango's conversation, he was noticing that they seemed a bit more close than normal, he wanted to call it. But he also didn't want to face the rage of Kunikida right now, so he decided against it for the time being. His eyes went over to Atsushi, who look as if he was ready for bed, he was sure he didn't sleep again. He was starting to wonder if Kunikida and Atsushi ever slept at all. If one didn't look tired, the other one did, it was a back and forth /br /He didn't look up until he saw Ango leaving. "See you, Ango~" he called with an all to cheerful smile, making said male freeze for a moment before waving, after that he was /br /Dazai may or may not have just remembered Oda's death at that moment, and Ango span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"knew/span that smile, which was even more reason he left quickly after that. Dazai was scary when he was mad./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"By the time Chuuya was done with the extensive training that day. He simply walked to his room and allowed himself to flop down on his bed. He wasn't hungry at all. He was simply exhausted. He had come to the conclusion that he really didn't feel the need to finish out school, despite what Kouyou had told him. He found that he didn't have the energy anymore. Between training and school, he would be left exhausted and he really couldn't feel bothered anymore. Pulling the pillow over his face, he released a pent up sigh. Things were quickly becoming familiar, he could navigate around the base with relative ease./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"He remembered where things were, what they were for and why there were there. Everything was becoming more easier for him to accept this new life of his. Though it really didn't feel like a new life, it feels like a repeat. Like he's done things like this before. Déjà vu was the right word to use for this feeling. Pressing the pillow to his face more, he rolled over so that he was face down on the bed. He was done with the day, and it didn't take him all that long to fall asleep. The exhaustion setting deep into him, he was out in just moments./p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"It was another day where Chuuya wasn't in school, and Dazai was starting to realize that what he thought was probably correct. Out of all the times he wished, he was wrong, now was one of those times. He wished that he had been wrong about Chuuya skipping these last two days... But that wasn't the case at all. He was right, just like all the other times he had been right about things. He sometimes thought of it as more of a curse than a blessing. Pulling out his phone, he sent a text to Kunikida, explaining that Chuya was going to drop out. There were no ifs and or buts about it. It was going to happen, and they couldn't stop it. In a way... This was entirely a lost cause./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"There was no way they could get to Chuuya now. An irritated sigh slipped from his lips as he slumped back against the chair he was seated in. They tried at least, the was the best they were able to do. The rest of the day went by agonizingly slow for Dazai, everything was easy to him. There were talks of putting him in advanced classes for the rest of the year, given he always seemed so bored with everything. Which was the truth, everything seemed way to easy. And where he would rather have that challenge, in actuality, he really just wanted the year over with. The less time he had to bother with School the better of he felt he was. He knew his past/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"This was entirely a lost cause. There was no way they could get to Chuuya now. An irritated sigh slipped from his lips as he slumped back against the chair he was seated in. They tried at least, the was the best they were able to do. The rest of the day went by agonizingly slow for Dazai, everything was easy to him. There were talks of putting him in advanced classes for the rest of the year, given he always seemed so bored with everything. Which was the truth, everything seemed way to easy. And where he would rather have that challenge, in actuality, he really just wanted the year over with. The less time he had to bother with School the better of he felt he was. He knew his past self-hadn't been to school, having grown in the Mafia, there had been no real need. He learned everything he knew from Mori, and even so he was still a genius. It didn't take him long to figure out an enemy move./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"Glancing over to the date, noting it was Friday the 28th, he already knew Chuya wouldn't be returning. And in all honestly, what real reason did he have to return? The only reason he had told to go to this school, was because Kunikida felt he needed to. Dazai didn't feel that need at all really. Which was why, when it was time to go to the next class, he upped and left the school. The only reason he stuck the last few weeks out had been because of Chuuya, and how interesting he had found him. And when he remembered who Chuuya had been, had been even more of a reason for him to stay. Now he had no reason, so he chose to leave. He walked out of the building, not even bothering to look back. Even though he was sure he would receive a scolding from Kunikida. But in a way, it was worth it. He had been so bored anyways./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center" /p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"It was another day of training, but Chuuya was catching on quickly. He was starting to be able to anticipate Akutagawa's moves and counter them with his own. Which he seemed to notice pleased the older male. And he was able to fight back better, being able to actually correctly hit his target. It only happened once, but Chuuya had hit Akutagawa with so much force that it sent the older male flying back. And the smirk was unmistakable on Akutagawa's face. Despite the fact, he had just been sent flying. Chuuya had been shocked that a punch from him had been able to send someone flying a few feet./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"Akutagawa let him leave not long after that, saying he had to go report back to the boss and Kouyou. He wasn't complaining any. As much as he was starting to enjoy these daily sessions, he did enjoy the breaks. He knew that he would end up being called back later on. But he was taking advantage of this break. He went to go get something to eat, seeing as it used up a bit of energy for him. He was starting to blend in with this life rather quick. Mostly because of each night, what's seemed like dreams plagued him, bringing back what seemed like a past him. He really just shrugged it off most of the time, but he knew there had to be something to these 'dreams' With that thought, he went to go take his food to his room and relax./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center" /p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"Akutagawa knocked at the door before entering. He looked up to see Kouyou sitting with Mori, and when both look up, Mori smirked. "I do hope you have some plesent news, Akutagawa-kun~" Akutagawa bowed. "I do. It seems he's getting closer to unlocking his ability. During training today, when he managed to punch. He sent me back a few feet. The force of it was just as I remembered it." He said he remembered many times of the past when Chuuya had sent him flying out of rage or irritation./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"This news made Mori smirk more, it was almost sickening to see. "I see. That is wonderful news. Keep this up, the sooner we can drag out that ability, the better off we are. Kouyou-kun, please be sure to be ready when that time comes." He was obviously very pleased with this. And Kouyou could only feel bad for the child. She knew the minute he awoke that power, she would have so long to train him again. And he would probably be thrust back into his prior position. Since she knew the boss had been angry about not being able to get his hands on Dazai again when word got out that the Agency had picked him out of that Orphanage. She simply offered a smile to Mori, showing that she would no doubt obey without a word. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center" /p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"Dazai had indeed been subjected to Kunikida's lecture when he had returned to the Agency a few hours later. And his only respond was a smile and shrug. Saying that it was just boring there now that Chuuya wasn't going to be around. He had no one to look after, and there for there was no real reason he had to finish. And in the end, Kunikida gave up on even attempting to talk some amount of sense into Dazai. And just told Dazai he better pick up on work at least if he was going to be dropping out of school. To which Dazai begrudgingly agreed to. Not that he would really do a whole lot, but maybe enough to get Kunikida off his back for a little bit at least./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"Sitting in his chair, he leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. He wondered what was going on with Chuuya. Has he remembered? Has he discovered his ability? Dazai really wondered if there was something deeper going on here. There was just the feeling he got-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"He looked up when Yosano came in, holding an envelope. "Dazai, this is for you." She handed it over to Dazai who opened it up and pulled out a piece of paper./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"With a symbol on it. His eyes widened. He knew that symbol. The Rats in the House of the Dead. "So, that's how it is then..." Letting out a sigh, he looked up to the others. "Fyodor was never properly dealt with, was he?" And the grim looks that graced the others faces were enough of an answer for Dazai./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center"Sighing he tossed it to the side and looked up. "This is not going to be fun.." he muttered. Fyodor had been after Chuuya when they both died. He realized this now, he had killed himself because Chuuya had died./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="center""What to do. What to do.."/p  
hr style="margin: 0.875em auto 1.2525em; border-style: solid; border-color: initial; border-image: initial; width: 359.234px; color: #2a2a2a; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 15.12px; background-color: #ffffff;" /  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p 


End file.
